


No One Has To Know

by leftmywingshome



Series: Firelflies and Secrets Bethyl Smut Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Barn, Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Smut Week 2019, Bethyl smut, Blow Job, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: Daryl doesn’t need a magazine. The object of his fantasies is a living breathing girl named Beth Greene. And apparently, his moral compass is broken.





	No One Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Bethyl Smut Week 2019. The prompt is ‘barn’. And there's smut and things! Enjoy!**

“Daryl, could you help me with something in the barn?” He’s sitting on a tree stump restringing his bow when her voice startles him. He heard the footsteps coming in his direction but Beth had been the last person he expected to see.

She makes him nervous for various reasons.

“Uh, alright.” Reason number one is making him dizzy. Her smile and the way she smiles at him sometimes, as if he’s a nice guy. Like Glenn or maybe Dale. He's not a nice guy though. Nice guys don’t jerk off in a barn thinking about an underage girl, the underage girl who is currently leading him towards the actual barn he’s thought about her in on a few occasions. 

Huffing out a breath he follows her barely listening as she explains that her daddy and sister went on a run with Mr. Grimes because reason number two, her tight jeans, are making it hard to focus. Today they’re a soft sky blue, like her eyes which happen to be reason number three.

Reason number three pin him to the wall as he walks into the barn to find her staring at him. Yep sky blue.

“Whad’ya say ya needed help with?” he asks hoarsely trying to avoid all three reasons. But it’s kind of hard to talk to her without looking at her. He can, however, avoid her jeans. At least for now.

“I didn’t.” Her lips, reason number four, are pink and maybe the hardest to avoid because they seem to play a prominent part in his jerk off fantasies.

“What the hell girl? Ya think I ain’t got stuff ta do?” Folding his arms across his chest he does his best to muster up some anger because he can already feel his dick getting hard.

“I like you, Daryl,” she says. And as she says it she bites her bottom lip. Well shit! Maybe he’s asleep in his little tent having a dirty dream about Beth Greene. That’s reason number five. He keeps having these erotic dreams about her, disturbing because she’s a fucking teenager, but so good he doesn’t want them to stop.

“Yer a nice little girl.” It sounds creepier than he intended but he’s more than a little flustered. For a second he thinks maybe he shut her up and she’ll leave and he can go back to his bow and Beth Greene can continue being his dirty little secret.

As if.

She utters a little noise of indignation and he makes the mistake of glancing over at her and the way she’s standing there hands on her hips faced flushed in what he assumes is anger is terrifyingly sexy and he hears his throat click as he tries to swallow. 

“Little girl? If I’m a little girl then you must be a dirty old man. I’ve seen the way you watch me.” She circles him like a predator forcing him to move even further into the barn and she’s got him trapped. Not just pinned, trapped.

He is a dirty old man. Because he likes it. 

“ ‘S right. I am old. Too old fer you ta be liking me.”

“We can’t be friends?” The little pout almost makes him feel bad but he has an inkling it’s all for show. She might be young but she’s aware of what she’s doing, the power she has. And it’s dangerous. For him, but most certainly for her. He shouldn’t be doing this, whatever it is he’s doing. But he can’t come up with a convincing enough reason to stop.

“Sure we can be friends, like yer friends with Lori and Glenn, Dale and  _ Mr. Grimes… _ ” He stresses the later. That’s what she called Rick when she was blabbing on about them all being gone on a supply run to a couple of ranches Hershel wanted to check out.

Gone.

Everyone is gone or busy or sticking to a routine they’ve created to try and make this hell they’re living in feel somewhat normal. As if anything will ever feel normal again.

And he’s alone in a barn with Beth.

“I can call you Mr. Dixon if you’re into that kinda thing.” Big blue eyes, soft pink mouth, she’s teasing every fantasy he’s ever had about her. But she’s just a girl and a nice girl at that. He may not be a nice man but he would never do anything to hurt her.

“Whada ya want from me?” he growls.

“Do you wanna kiss me, Daryl?”

“What the fuck Beth?!” Her name, there’s a certain intimacy in saying it.

“If you don’t want to-”

“I ain’t gonna!” Yer a kid is what he wants to say, which technically he guesses she is. But she’s also a young woman, a beautiful young woman and yes he watches her and has inappropriate fantasies about her but he also thinks she’s capable of more than her family gives her credit for. And if she was his- his what? If he had any say she’d be carrying a gun and using it when she had to and learning how to protect herself in this ugly world.

Something her daddy refuses to allow.

“Be a shame if my daddy knew how interested in me you are, how you-” That’s when he snaps. Grasping her by her shoulders he spins her around and now she’s the one who's trapped. Pressed up against the barn wall, the wind knocked out of her, her blue eyes sparkling like he just offered her candy.

He won’t yell at her, won’t squeeze the delicate bones in her shoulders until he gets his point across. He absolutely will not hurt her. Leaning in close, so close that he can feel the soft exhale of her breath on his face he slides one hand up to cup her cheek.

“Fucking brat,” he rasps. And then he kisses her.

It’s not gentle or sweet, definitely not a damn romance novel. Her hands clutch at his arms and he steals her breath but he’s the dizzy one. Her lips are warm and demanding and she kisses him right back her tongue pushing past his teeth, coaxing his mouth open. Sliding his hand from her cheek to her neck he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. A low guttural growl rumbles in his chest as she nips at his bottom lip.

Kissing has never felt like this. Not ever. It’s like her mouth is on every part of his body all at once. His fingers weave through her hair and he tugs on it a little making her gasp. Pulling away slightly he stares into her eyes and the lusty gaze he sees there sobers him up. Because he’s drunk on her. Everything about her. 

“Tha’ what ya wanted?” he asks huskily.

She kissed him back. She wasn’t supposed to kiss him back. That’s not how it was supposed to go. He kissed her to shut her up, to show her that kissing him wasn’t really what she wanted.

He’s pretty sure that line of thinking just backfired.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Her hair is coming out of the ponytail she has it pulled back in. Blonde wisps dance across her forehead and her lips are swollen and shiny, still wet from him kissing her and it makes his dick twitch thinking about messing her up like that. 

He’s about to make a decision he might later regret but it’s the end of the fucking world and Beth Greene is offering him the one thing that currently gives him any joy at all.

There are stalls in the barn, they can duck if someone comes in.

But if no one comes in… Taking her by the arm he leads her to the very last stall. He lets her go in ahead of him and glances over his shoulder. It’s quiet. Almost too quiet. Blowing out a breath he turns and Beth’s sitting in the corner on the ground, legs stretched out in front of her. 

Barely legal, that's what she is. Merle had these magazines with women dressed up to look like teenage girls. But they weren’t. They were models posing for the camera. Fake.

Beth is the real deal. Faded jeans with holes in the knees, messy hair, kiss swollen lips and she likes him and she won’t take no for an answer.

_ Fuck you got it made baby brother! _

Maybe he does. Maybe it’ll be okay because she wants this. It was her idea. Most of it anyway. This. The stall and the shadows where they can hide and he can see how far she’ll let him go, this was his idea.

“Daryl?” Her voice isn’t loud but he shushes her anyway and to his horror, she starts pulling her t-shirt over her head.

“What the hell are ya doing?” he says going down on his knees beside her.

“Taking off my clothes… I thought…” she’s confused but he’s got his courage back along with a hard-on that’s getting rubbed raw by the zipper on his jeans.

“Lemme do it,” he mumbles as he reaches for her shirt and wrestles it over her head messing her hair even more and making her giggle. She plucks the shirt from his hands spreads in on the straw-covered floor and lays back on it.

Raising on her elbows she watches his hand as he reaches out and touches her stomach, runs his hand over the flat expanse until he gets to her bra. It’s the same soft pink color as her skin. 

Sitting back on his heels he doesn’t know where to start or even how. He’s got at least fifteen maybe even twenty years on her and he’s fumbling like an inexperienced teenager.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You a virgin?” The idea of doing that, of taking that from her doesn’t sit well with him. But there are other things they can do, other things he can to do her.

“I, I’ve done everything else except that… Jimmy never lasted that…” Her face flushes bright red. Jimmy. Her little boyfriend. Daryl wonders exactly what ‘everything’ is and if farmer boy was the one to do it all. 

“Course he didn’t. I mean look at you, yer fucking beautiful.” He palms his cock through the crotch of his jeans. It probably wouldn’t take much from her to have him shooting off in his pants like a horny teenage boy.

“You think I’m beautiful?” The way she says it like she’s in awe like she doesn't believe it. She should, she fucking should. He nods because that’s all he can manage as he watches her sit up and slide the straps of her bra over her arms. She unhooks it revealing breasts that are small but perfect, the dark pink nipples puckered and hard.

“I could give you a blow job,” she breathes, her voice shaking as she says it. And it's then that he knows what he’s gonna do, what they’re gonna do. He won’t take her virginity. Not yet. It’s a long shot thinking there might be a next time.

But there might.

“You first,” he says laying a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down onto the ground on her shirt in the straw.

“What are you…” He’s unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them over her hips. She’s got matching panties, pink like her little bra. Daryl shivers as he tugs off her boots and one leg of her jeans and settles between her legs.

“I’ll let ya suck my cock but first ‘m gonna make ya come, girl,” he whispers, hot breath against her swollen sex. If there was any doubt in his mind that she was unsure about any of this the slick glistening between her legs clears that up. He runs his tongue along the length of the inside of her thigh letting his scruffy cheek rub against her sensitive skin. His hands grip her thighs holding her still as he swipes the tip of his tongue along her slit.

“God Daryl!” Her throaty moan sends tingles up his spine and as she arches up, grinding her sex into his face. He laps at her licking her like she’s the candy and she’s sweet, so damn sweet. He works her hard as she climbs, inching higher her legs trembling and shaking until she finally comes apart beneath him. He pauses for a minute his cheek on her thigh her slick on his lips and beard. Then wiping his mouth against her thigh he slides up her body. 

“Ya good?” Her eyes are heavy-lidded, her soft lips parted with the hint of a smile.

“No one’s ever made me come like that… it’s never felt like that even with my hand…” She’s a talker and he shuts her up with his mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips, hoping no one’s ever done that either. The idea of being her first, of having that, having her…

“Fuck… gonna make me come talkin’ like that,” he growls. It’s her turn to push him, small hands on his shoulders.

“Your turn. Get up.” He does but only to his knees. He’s about ready to explode as she fumbles with the button on his jeans. He lets his head fall back and squeezes his eyes shut watching only makes it harder to hold out.

Her soft exhale forces him to look back down at where Beth’s kneeling. She moistens her lips as she grasps the base of his cock. Groaning he braces himself against the wall for support. Moisture is beaded at the tip of his cock and she licks it away before wrapping her lips around the swollen head and taking his length into her mouth. Daryl shivers as her hot heat surrounds him.

“Yes… fuck, take it all girl…” Tangling his hand in her hair he pushes her head closer to his body, forcing her down his length and the groan at the back of her throat vibrates his cock taking him dangerously close to the edge he’s not ready to fall over yet. Shifting her hands from his cock she works them into his jeans freeing his balls. Cupping them in her hand she tugs on the sacs running her fingers over the velvety skin.

“That’s it, girl, show me how much ya want this,” his voice is husky and he can feel the pull at the back of his balls. Dropping his other hand to her head he presses his palms against her temples and thrusts gently gauging her reaction. Leaniinghis balls she slides her hands around his hips, fingers curled into his ass take him deeper. Desire gripped him tight and he thrust again this time not holding back.

“I’m gonna come in yer sweet mouth, that okay?” he stammers trying to keep a modicum of control. When she glances up at him, wet mouth mewling around his cock as he pumps it slowly between her lips he can see the desire in her eyes and the answer he needs is in the way she pulls him closer. Tightening his grip he moves her head in time with his thrusts. Tingling at the base of his spine spreads as the pressure builds and he bites his lip to keep from crying out as he comes in her mouth.

She gags a little and he eases her off of him shivering as her teeth graze his cock. She’s licking her lips and it's just a little too much for him. Groaning he eases himself down into the straw pulling her with him. 

“Fuck! That was…” It was the best blow job he’s ever had. Maybe it’s been a while, maybe he was too drunk all the other times. Regardless if he gets taken out by a walker tonight he’ll die a happy man.

“Did I do okay? I haven’t had a lot of practice.” She’s gotta be fucking kidding. Girls like her aren’t supposed to be able to suck cock like they've been doing it for years. She doesn’t have those years yet.

“Ya did… ya sure yer a virgin?” he asks tipping his head so he can look at her. She’s a mess, even more so than when he kissed her. He feels his cock jerk in response.

“I am. But we could…” Her eyes are sparkling again and she looks fucking happy. “I told you I like you. ” He likes her too. He likes her a lot. But she’s so fucking young.

“Slow up girl. We got time…” He eases her down onto his chest where she sighs contentedly. Somethings bound to go wrong. Someone will catch onto them. The universe doesn’t give Daryl Dixon breaks like this.

But it did, didn’t it?

“Daryl I won’t say nothing to my daddy. I wasn’t ever gonna… I just wanted you to give me a chance.” Her voice is quiet, not quite whisper, somewhere in between.

They don’t stay there for long. They can’t. A truck is coming down the dirt drive and a screen door slams. And maybe they won’t get another chance like the one they just had. But he’ll do his damnedest to see that they do.

He can be a nice guy for her.

_ ~fin _

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number 1 done! Relationships like this rarely happen for the right reasons in the real world. But this isn’t the real world. It’s my debauched little universe where naughty things happen but Daryl always, always loves his girl! Thank you for reading and please leave a note…. :)**


End file.
